Paranormal Explanations
by Mell Heavenbee
Summary: Como cada año llegaba su peor tormento y tortura, ¿Que aprendió de eso?, pues nada, sólo que no es seguro quedarse sola en casa por la noche y que todo en la vida, incluso los eventos que parecen paranormales, tienen una explicación que cierto vecino guapo está muy dispuesto a darle… AU One Shot.


_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi autoria, sólo la historia me pertenece._

_Nota especial: Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Halloween" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"_

_-.-  
_

_**Paranormal Explanations.**_

Noche de tormenta, sólo eso…

Lo primero que vino a su mente luego de escuchar un relámpago estrellarse en la lejanía, fue una imagen de sus padres relajándose en la playa, su hermano trabajando hasta tarde con su mejor amigo Yukito y ella en casa, sola, abandonada y muy asustada.

Sakura Kinomoto estaba segura que cualquiera que la viera se reiría de ella sin reparos y la verdad era que no los culparía por ello, era cierto que se veía bastante ridícula escondida debajo de una enorme colcha rosada y era aun mas cierto que su imagen era patética, eso si le agregábamos el hecho de que se hallaba en medio de la sala de su casa, con las luces encendidas a todo lo que daban y la televisión puesta en el canal de documentales sobre ballenas azules y otros animales exóticos.

Pero nadie podía culparla, no, si considerábamos el hecho de que la noche era tenebrosa y peor aun que estaban en una fecha no muy grata, entonces, solo entonces su miedo podía estar justificado, puesto que esa misma noche era una en la que los pobres niños, manipulados por sus padres, salen a pedir dulces disfrazados de cosas horrendas en medio de las calles adornadas con muñecos espantosos y maniquíes de zombies babeantes...

Si, era Halloween la peor fecha del año en su muy humilde y certera opinión.

—Tonta, tonta celebración— desde su sitio, todavía agazapada en el sillón de la sala, asomo su cabeza castaña y pestañeo un par de veces para enfocar mejor a la enorme ballena que estaban pasando por televisión, no obstante lejos de prestarle atención, ella solo podía preguntarse de forma insistente y repetitiva como era posible que a sus padres y a su hermano mayor se les hubiera ocurrido la gran idea de dejarla sola, a merced de los peligros de la noche, los delincuentes y las posibles bromas pesadas de los niños del vecindario...

Porque para variar el halloween para ellos también significaba comportarse como vándalos y hacer cosas tenebrosas y horrendas con tal de asustar.

¿Por qué tanto rencor a la fecha? Simple, desde pequeña siempre había sido miedosa por naturaleza y era más que evidente que un día como ese le iba a desagradar bastante, no solo por su significado oscuro, también porque le causaba bastante temor todas aquellas cosas que las personas ponían para asustar a los demás, como una diversión que lejos de causar risa sólo le podía provocar miedo y algo de enojo...

¿Por qué se divertían asustando? Ella no le veía lo gracioso por ningún lado.

—_La ballena azul… una de las especies más maravillosas del mun…— _el televisor enmudeció de pronto, pues la ojiverde había decidido apagarlo.

Estaba segura que quedarse toda la noche en medio de la sala no le iba a hacer ningún bien, además de que ya estaba lo suficientemente aburrida como para seguir viendo documentales bobos, por lo que, sin más animo de continuar con su patética rutina, se abrazó a sí misma con la colcha rosada y subió las escaleras de madera de su casa, una a una.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna al escuchar el rechinido que los escalones emitían, todo gracias a la madera vieja de la que estaban hechos y de la cual supuestamente se iba a encargar su padre antes irse a su viaje de relajación, al lado de su adorable madre Nadeshiko.

Ni hablar.

No le prestó atención, simplemente se dedico a seguir subiendo hasta que llegó a su rosada y bien ordenada habitación, llena de osos de felpa y muchas cosas curiosas, como un reloj de pared en forma de rosa y su muy querida colección de muñecas de porcelana.

Infantil, sí, pero esa era su vida.

Se quito la cocha de encima, la dejó sobre la cama y caminó hacia la ventana abierta de par en par. Las cortinas transparentes, de un color perlado, ondeaban ante la brisa nocturna produciendo un movimiento hipnotizante que le llamó la atención, pero más que eso, un detalle la hizo desviar la mirada, pues al pie de la ventana se encontraban unas pequeñas gotas de agua, que por un momento la confundieron, pero después supuso que serían producto de la lluvia que ahora estaba calmándose.

Sonrió un poquito y asomó la cabeza por entre la ventana.

Afuera todo se veía normal, las luces nocturnas alumbraban las calles y un par de niños andaban por ahí pidiendo sus dulces como siempre, con sus trajes de brujas y demás cosas horripilantes.

Negó con la cabeza, antes de observar a la ventana de la casa de enfrente, cubierta con cortinas verdes.

Recargó los hombros con algo de aburrimiento, posó su cara sobre sus manos y observó atentamente hacia aquel sitio. Si mal no recordaba aquella era la habitación de su vecino Li, hijo de la amable y dulce señora Ieran, quien por cierto nunca se perdía la oportunidad de darle algún regalo en su cumpleaños, de invitarla a comer bocadillos a su casa o simplemente para charlar.

Debía admitir que no conocía para nada al chico que al parecer era unos tres años mayor, lo único que sí identificaba era su increíble capacidad para permanecer serio ante cualquier situación y también que era atractivo, demasiado, pues poseía un cabello castaño rebelde que incitaba a ser tocado y unos ojos ámbares que podrían derretir a cualquiera con solo verlos.

Meneó la cabeza un par de veces, quitándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza, porque era verdad que su vecino Syaoran Li era muy apuesto y le gustaba por lo menos en el aspecto físico, pero también lo era el hecho de que no se le veía ningún interés en ninguna chica, por lo que sus posibilidades con él eran nulas, además de meras suposiciones.

—¿Será… gay?— un minuto de silencio y luego muchas risas…

Tal vez podría ser eso o tal vez no, pero fuera como fuera ella debía mirar hacia otros horizontes y dejar de fijarse en ese chico, que además de ser mayor, suponía tenía otros intereses y claro, ni siquiera se conocían bien.

Volvió a observar la ventana, pero esta vez, al hacerlo, se sonrojó bastante…

Las cortinas ya estaban abiertas de par en par, amarradas con una especie de listón y en la escena había aparecido Li, con su increíblemente bien esculpido pecho y su hermoso rostro de Adonis a la vista.

Es decir… estaba sin camisa.

Lo observó todavía mejor, unos fuertes brazos, el abdomen marcado…

—_Santo cielo… que estoy haciendo…_— pensó para sí, mientras en su hipnotismo continuaba con la mirada fija en la ventana contraria, propiedad de la casa Li —._Esto está mal, si Sakura, muy mal, no puedes invadir la privacidad de una persona… aunque realmente no lo hago pero…_

Pero… No iba a pasar nada por solo mirar un poco, ¿Cierto?

¿Cierto?

Sonrió un poquito, bajó la mirada por segundos para pensar y justo cuando se decidió a darse un poco de alegría visual volvió a levantarla, pero… error.

Li Syaoran estaba ahora muy concentrado observando su ventana fijamente, viendo directo a su persona y con una cara de extrañeza suprema, como si se sintiera acosado sexualmente por alguna loca pervertida del vecindario, que en este caso, era ella.

Se sonrojó cual manzana madura, se dio vuelta rápidamente, cerró las ventanas, corrió las cortinas, se dejó caer y escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas con suma vergüenza.

—_¡Trágame tierra!, ¡Te lo suplico!_— mencionó en su mente, en tanto su boca realizaba ruidos ahogados, como exclamaciones de dolencia que jamás llegaban a salir y sólo se atoraban en su garganta, como una píldora enorme que era imposible de tragar.

Oficialmente se había vuelto la _perver_ de Tomoeda y estaba claro que jamás volvería a casa de Ieran Li para comer galletas o por lo menos no lo haría mientras su hijo estuviera presente.

Porque de hacerlo Syaoran seguro la correría a patadas y de paso le contaría a su madre las _nuevas_, es decir, seguramente le diría que fue brutalmente sabroseado de forma mental por ella.

La juventud se perdía…

Como se perdía…

—Sólo a mí se me ocurre hacer una tontería como…— se quedó en silencio, levantó la cabeza y prestó atención. —.¿Touya?

El nombre de su hermano escapó de sus labios cuando escuchó como en la planta baja se percibían ruidos extraños, como si alguien ya hubiera llegado a casa, así que, dispuesta a averiguar, bajó las escaleras nuevamente en dirección a la sala, pero a pesar de insistir nuevamente, nadie respondió.

—¿Touya?, ¿De verdad no estás aquí?— caminó por la sala entera, la cocina y el estudio de su padre, mas no había señales de vida. —.Entonces… quien…

Giró la cabeza con algo de miedo, sus ojos se dilataron ligeramente y su mente comenzó como siempre a procesar ideas algo tenebrosas sobre eso.

El mismo ruido extraño se escuchaba en la cocina, como si algo o alguien estuviera moviendo cosas de su lugar.

—N-no es nada Sakura… como…— volteó la cabeza hacia la ventana de la sala que daba fuera de su casa, en respuesta a un impulso súbito, todo afuera estaba oscuro, algunos arbustos se meneaban por la brisa, junto con algunos árboles.

Todo normal… hasta que, en medio de toda la oscuridad de afuera una sombra apareció y posterior a eso se fue, como si estuviera huyendo al sentirse descubierta.

—F-f-fantasma… ¡Fantasma!— gritó como nunca antes en su vida al haber presenciado tal visión, tan desconcertante y horrorosa…

Corrió hacia las escaleras, pero en el trayecto escuchó desde la cocina algunas cosas caer, como si estuvieran rompiendo platos, lo cual lógicamente la asustó más y no le dejó otra opción viable que no fuera seguir huyendo.

Pronto llegó a su habitación, ingresó, cerró la puerta de forma abrupta, retrocedió y en uno de esos momentos cayó de espaldas sobre la alfombra, donde se encogió como un capullo y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

—No sucede nada Sakura… no sucede nada… no hay nada, los fantasmas no…

—_La ballena azul ha sido desde mucho tiempo atrás una criatura exótica_— abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar el enunciado dicho por alguien que lógicamente no era ella…

Se levantó del piso con rapidez y observó hacia el televisor de su habitación…

La pantalla mostraba a una ballena enorme en el mar, unas personas señalándola y luego… imagen distorsionada.

Sus ojos se abrieron todavía más, si ella no había ni tocado el televisor, entonces no era posible que lo hubiese encendido.

Simplemente no lo era…

—N-n-no… n-no…— retrocedió mas hasta que su espalda dio contra su ropero de madera de caoba, se pegó contra este y casi al instante volvió a escuchar un relámpago en la lejanía, que se coordino de forma sombría con la situación, pues inmediatamente después todo se volvió oscuridad.

La luz se había ido…

—¡No!, ¡No!— gritó de nuevo con horror y de forma inmediata quiso correr lejos del sitio, por lo que se separo del ropero pero al hacerlo algo la retuvo, como una mano que no la dejaba irse y contrario a eso jalaba su blusa insistentemente.

Lucho con fuerza, sintiendo el corazón en la boca del horror y sin importarle nada se zafó con toda la energía posible, para correr, correr y salir de esa casa.

Bajó las escaleras, se tropezó en el último escalón pero se levanto rápidamente, abrió la puerta y salió a la tormenta, al frio exterior…

Sólo que en su carrera no se percato de la presencia de su vecino Li, quien estaba esperando enfrente de la puerta para anunciarse.

Con la fuerza del impacto retrocedió y casi cae, pero contrario a él la que si cayó fue la pobre chica Kinomoto, que en su prisa termino en el piso, embarrada en el charco de lodo que se había formado fuera de su casa, al pie de las escaleras que daban a la puerta de entrada…

Levantó la cabeza un poco una vez se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, pestañeó una, dos veces y con una mano quiso quitarse el barro de la cara, mas contrario a eso sólo se embadurno mas.

Li Syaoran que estaba de pie al frente de la puerta, sosteniendo un paraguas para no mojarse con la ligera llovizna, abrió los ojos sorprendido sin entender nada.

—¿O-oye?, ¿Te encuentras… bien?— se acercó un poco más a ella, bajó unos escalones y la observó levantarse un poco, sólo un poco, pero fue suficiente como para que él la observara bien y se diera cuenta de que sus ojos estaban totalmente empañados por lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, sus manos estaban temblorosas, su blusa rasgada y toda ella echa un desastre luego de haber caído en el lodo. —.¿Kinomoto?

Justo al decir eso sin quererlo Li provocó una reacción en cadena, la chica se vio a sí misma y como un auto reflejo comenzó a llorar como magdalena, desesperada, triste y por lo que se veía muy asustada.

Se acercó de forma definitiva, dejó el paraguas sobre la acera y se hinco para observarla y tomarla de los hombros.

En ese estado la chica se veía tan sola y tan mal que su sentido de humanidad no podía dejarla así.

No sin antes averiguar qué rayos le había pasado.

—Oye Kinomoto escucha… ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Estás bien?

—N-no… hay alguien en mi casa— la escuchó decir entre balbuceos, con incertidumbre y temor, lo cual le hizo fruncir el seño con desconfianza.

—Ven, levántate…— Syaoran ayudó muy amablemente a su adorable vecina a que esta se levantara y sin importarle que pudiera mojarse o algo le cedió su chaqueta de cuero, cubriéndola con ella y rodeándola de tal forma que la chica por un momento lo observó con algo de sorpresa y un tenue, muy tenue sonrojó.

Hasta que recordó el asunto de su casa y si, de nuevo volvió a asustarse.

—Dices que hay alguien en tu casa, ¿Es algún ladrón o…?

—Es un fantasma.

—Un fantasma… entonces…— guardó silencio, la vio nuevamente y levantó una ceja totalmente desconcertado —.¿Que dijiste Kinomoto?

—Que hay un fantasma en mi casa Li, de verdad…

—Oye estoy de acuerdo que es halloween y todo eso pero personalmente no me gusta…

—¡No bromeo, lo juro!— se exasperó ella, tratando de retirar de forma algo inútil las lágrimas y el barro de su cara —.Ahí dentro yo… yo vi a una sombra y… la televisión luego… la luz y…

—De acuerdo, aclaremos algo Kinomoto, no existen los fantasmas, sólo estas asustada.

—¡Yo lo vi!, ¡Tienes que creerme Li!— la chica se acercó un poco más, tomó por el cuello de su camisa a Syaoran y lo zangoloteo un par de veces con decisión.

Él la observó con fijeza y negó rotundamente.

Si había ido a su casa era para pedir un poco de azúcar para su madre, pues esta la necesitaba urgentemente para concluir con su gelatina especial de frutas, no obstante jamás se imagino encontrarse con eso y menos con que la hija menor de los Kinomoto fuera a decirle una cosa tan descabellada como esa.

¿Fantasmas?, ¿Qué se había fumado esa niña?, ¿Marihuana?, ¿Cocaína?

Los fantasmas no existían, sólo eran inventos de la gente para tener algo más que festejar en el tonto Halloween, así como celebraban a Santa Claus en navidad y a Cupido el catorce de febrero.

—De acuerdo, te voy a demostrar que te equivocas— se giró sobre sus talones, la tomó de la mano y con ella comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casita amarilla propiedad de los Kinomoto.

Y aunque al principio la chica se negó rotundamente a la idea de volver, no le quedó de otra más que ir, a fin de cuentas ahora estaba con su vecino guapo y esperaba que nada saliera mal.

De verdad que lo esperaba…

Al ingresar a la casa no pudieron observar nada, todo se encontraba en la penumbra total y ningún ruido podía escucharse.

Syaoran frunció el ceño nuevamente con desconfianza y se acercó al interruptor que estaba justamente al lado, lo movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo un par de veces pero nada, la luz no regresaba a sus ojos.

—Seguro se fundió algún fusible o algo, es noche de tormenta y…— un sonido de algo estrellarse contra el piso los alertó de la presencia de alguien mas, Sakura tembló nuevamente y sin pensarlo se abrazó a Li que, al sentir la cercanía, se sonrojó, mas no se dejó sorprender y tampoco se permitió perder la compostura.

Primero debía averiguar qué diablos era eso.

Caminaron de nuevo, sólo que esta vez en dirección a la cocina y al llegar se toparon con una escena ciertamente desconcertante, pues varios platos se encontraban en rotos en el piso y un sonido extraño, como de algo vibrar, se escuchaba por toda la habitación.

Li se separó un poco de la chica que se quedó en una esquina totalmente agazapada, caminó hacia la alacena y tanteo con sus dedos… hasta que…

—¡Li Cuidado!— Syaoran retrocedió en el momento en que un plato cayó sorpresivamente de un mueble que se encontraba por encima del horno y fue entonces que, sin más, abrió las puertas de este de golpe, encontrándose con que dentro del mismo estaba una enorme rata triturando con sus dientes una galleta salada. —.Q-que…

—Creo que esto es el problema, básicamente— al sentirse descubierto el roedor de inmediato bajó de la cocina y huyó por en medio de la oscuridad, dándole a Sakura otro buen susto y logrando que se pusiera pálida de nuevo.

—P-pero... la televisión…

—¿Se encendió sola?

—S-si…

—Bueno, no hay luz, primero deberíamos arreglar eso para analizarlo pero… supongo que se puede así, vamos— Li de nuevo se adentró por en medio de la oscuridad al pasillo que daba hacia las escaleras, no obstante antes de subir se encontró con que fuera de la casa se escuchaban algunos ruidos de personas, como si estuvieran corriendo por los alrededores.

Le hizo señas a Sakura de que se quedará quieta, se adentró a la sala, se acercó a la ventana y dejándose de tontos juegos la abrió de sopetón…

Un par de niños retrocedieron asustados, cayendo de espaldas sobre unos arbustos cercanos.

—¡Oigan ustedes!, ¡Que se creen que están haciendo!— los pequeños al ver la amenaza no respondieron, simplemente se levantaron y salieron corriendo de forma algo cobarde, llevándose consigo una especie de caldero de plástico en el que llevaban un montón de dulces, seguramente los que habrían obtenido en su tonta colecta de la noche.

—¿Eran… eran unos niños, la… la sombra?— cuestionó Kinomoto, sintiéndose ligeramente tonta por haber caído en la broma malvada de un par de niños traviesos.

—Así parece… pero vamos, todavía falta revisar tu televisor— Li subió los escalones rechinantes junto con ella, que sintió de nuevo el mismo escalofrió al escuchar el sonido tan agudo.

Una vez llegaron al lugar clave se encontraron con que todo estaba en oscuridad, así que Syaoran tuvo que abrir la ventana para que por lo menos la luz de la luna iluminara un poco la habitación.

Se agachó cuando se percato que dentro de la habitación, a sus pies, había un pequeño charco de agua que tocaba los cables que conectaban a la televisión.

—El agua…— explicó pacientemente, señalando a la chica el objeto de sus teorías —.Dejaste la ventana abierta y es por eso que con la llovizna se hizo todo un desastre, seguramente gracias a esto la televisión hizo un corto circuito y por eso se encendió sólo…

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, es bastante obvio— Sakura sonrió un poquito con algo de alivio, sintiéndose más relajada soltó la chaqueta de Syaoran que la cubría y retrocedió con rapidez al percibir que de pronto todo volvería a su sitio sin problemas…

O eso fue hasta que nuevamente sintió algo que le tocaba la espalda y se atoraba con su blusa.

Así que llena de miedo, sí, gritó…

—¡Hey, hey Kinomoto tranquila!, ¡Relájate es sólo…!— Syaoran al ver que la chica se había atorado con algo, de un inició se asusto, no obstante al reconocer la causa intento explicarle a la joven cual era el "culpable" de sus temores infundados.

Pero lamentable para cuando lo quiso hacer, Sakura del miedo ya se había librado, sólo que esta vez había rasgado por completo su blusa y ahora, por la fuerza con la que había jalado, se fue a estrellar con el joven que cayó de espaldas junto con ella.

Nadie se movió…

Sakura se sonrojó en demasía cuando se dio cuenta que por su tonta reacción histérica, ahora se había quedado sin blusa y su sujetador era el único que cubría su pecho, por lo que instintivamente se hinco sobre el piso y se cubrió con los brazos…

Y justo cuando pensaba que nada podía ser peor, la luz volvió como por arte de magia, dejando que Li observara su abdomen plano, sus brazos desnudos y su sujetador blanco con pequeños corazones rosas.

—Wow...

—¡Li!, ¡Voltéate!

—¿Qué?, estamos a mano, tú me observas desde tu ventana cuando estoy semidesnudo— Sakura se sonrojó todavía más en el momento en que Li le explicó aquel aspecto que ella ingenuamente había pensado que no había notado, así que tomando fuerza se levanto y tomó de su cama la colcha rosa con la que se había estado cubriendo antes de que todo eso pasara, cuando aún era feliz y veía de forma pacífica el documental de ballenas en su sala.

Syaoran sonrió bastante divertido con la situación y de forma inmediata señaló hacia el ropero que tenía en una de sus esquinas lo que quedaba de la blusa de Sakura.

—La puerta no cierra bien, te atoraste con eso las dos ocasiones…— explicó de forma paciente, en tanto Sakura se sentía cada vez más tonta por todo el ridículo que estaba pasando —.Te dije que los fantasmas no existían.

—L-lo se pero…

—No hay problema Kinomoto, estarás bien ahora— mencionó, sonriendo y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos —.No debes asustarte por una fecha tonta como esta, si no te gusta, sólo ignórala.

—Pero ¿Cómo sabes que a mí no me gusta el hall…?

—Mi madre me lo dijo— reveló, con algo de pena —.Da igual, todo tiene una explicación y lo has visto.

—S-sí… creo que sí.

—Bien, entonces si ya está todo en orden me voy…

—E-Espera… se te olvida…— interrumpió ella, extendiendo con una mano la chaqueta que anteriormente le había prestado.

Pero él sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza…

—Me la devuelves luego, tal vez podamos salir un día.

—¿Salir?

—Si, a ti no te gusta halloween, a mi tampoco, tenemos mucho en común…— Sakura sonrió con vergüenza pero simplemente asintió, riendo y viendo a la vez como Li se despedía y desaparecía detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

Suspiro con ensueño, pero todo cambio cuando la luz de nuevo se extinguió y la casa volvió a quedar en penumbra total…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y seguidamente gritó.

—¡Li!, ¡No te vayas todavía!

-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora: **

¡Hola!, ¿Cómo han estado?

Yo sé que muchos me van a querer matar porque no he actualizado mis otros fics, pero la verdad no he tenido tiempo para nada y ahora que me desocupe un ratito me pareció muy buena idea participar en este reto, así que dejó este primer one shot mío en sus manos, ustedes como siempre tienen la última palabra.

Me despido porque como ya es costumbre tengo trabajo por hacer, pero ahora que tendré un par de días libres estaré tratando de terminar capítulos que me faltan de mis otros fics, así que los que los leen, estén pendientes porque en cualquier momento actualizare, ;)

Gracias por su atención, si les gustó pueden decírmelo por review y si no… también, todas las criticas son bienvenidas.

Nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
